Rising of the Lights
by ThatUnholyAfro
Summary: Zaun is a dangerous place for the faint of heart. So it's a good thing he's anything but.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** The Vastayan

* * *

Fear is described as _an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something was is dangerous, likely to cause pain or a threat._ Knowing this, it was safe to assume that most forms of sentient life could experience fear. Humans, Yordles, Vastaya, animals, etc. If it could think, it could feel, and if it could feel, it could fear.

The invention of machines only reinforced this idea. The cold, soulless husks felt nothing and therefore feared nothing. Some envied this aspect. The inability to feel fear. And so sought out ways to imitate machines. To become soulless, to not feel fear. They toyed with the idea, manipulating their minds and bodies until they achieved this goal.

Many perished, having sacrificed their own lives just for the sake of achieving this spectacle. Many went mad, having not found success despite years and years of commitment.

Few discovered a new advancement... The fusion of flesh and metal. This discovery would evolve the living as they knew it beyond their wildest imaginations. To become half-man and half-machine, one would be able to accomplish what both sides of the spectrum could. The mere idea titillated most and it wasn't long before the technological nation of Piltover seized the idea.

Hextech, they called it. This single resource was responsible for the massive advancement of both technology and humans alike in Piltover. But wherever Piltover lie, Zaun was not far behind. The district which resided just below the City of Progress, thriving underneath the city's shadow like some vermin.

But Zaun was far from vermin; evolving in their own ways equal to that of Piltover. The denizens, however, would disagree wholeheartedly. While the sun always illuminated Piltover every day, it's light barely reached the slums. The air, extremely polluted as many volatile and dangerous technologies were developed. There were several cases of "Lung Blight" were reported throughout the lower levels of Zaun.

And yet, it's denizens thrived, holding resentment for those above...

Zaun was a place of fear. You would nary witness a Piltovian wander any lower than the Boundary Markets, a place where the borders of Piltover and Zaun met. The Sheriff of Piltover has been known to patrol the area frequently in search of criminals. But you wouldn't catch her in the lower levels of Zaun, where the indigent lie. Where roaming packs of Vigilnauts often preyed on the weak and unfortunate. A dog-eat-dog world essentially.

"You know..." It was often during these harsh times that a hero would rise up amongst the rubble. Someone that the common rabble can depend upon when threatened. A hero that shows no fear in the face of peril.

But this wasn't that type of story... and he was far from a hero...

"I'm getting real fuckin' tired of you guys." He growled under his breath as the two Vigilnauts slowly cornered him. Though he was clearly at a disadvantage, he showed no fear. Rather, his rage grew more prominent with every passing second, as if at any moment the room could blow up from his anger alone.

"Vastayan rat..." The bigger Vigilnaut hissed. You could see the breaths that he took travel all around his body via the tubes on his back. "I wonder how many Golden Hexes we can shake out your augments..."

The Vastayan laughed, though it seemed forced. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

The bigger Vigilnaut grunted, swinging his left arm with all his might down on the Vastayan, intending to crush him with overwhelming force. Imagine his surprise, when he found that the Vastayan had not only blocked the blow but caught it with his bare hand. The whirring of the Vastayan's arms filled the air as Vigilnaut's own arm began to tremble under the Vastayan's superior grip.

The Vigilnaut howled in pain as his entire hand was crushed under the Vastayan's. The second Vigilnaut hesitated as he watched his partner crumple under what was supposed to be a scrawny Shimon Vastayan thief. Instead, they encountered an augmented one, whose strength seemed to be double - maybe even triple - that of the biggest of Vigilnauts.

"You know what they say..." The Vastayan grunted, his left hand wrapped around the throat of the subdued Vigilnaut. The second Vigilnaut sprung to life and charged his enemy in the attempt to save his partner. But he did not anticipate the Vastayan to be as quick as he was strong. Such speed could barely be captured by the human as the second Vigilnaut coughed; red fluid splattered across the floor as did behind him. The hole in his chest oozing more blood while the Vastayan held tightly onto his removed lung.

The bigger Vigilnaut watched in horror as his partner collapsed to the ground with a sickening choke.

"The bigger they are..." Paralyzed with fear, the Vigilnaut's breathing went short as the Vastayan walked towards him. His former partner's lung remained in his grip. "The harder they fall..."

* * *

"Nice." The lower levels of Zaun were barely illuminated during the day. So when night descended upon the City of Iron and Glass, its denizens usually locked themselves in for fear of what lies in the dark. Therefore, it was often at night when the illicit activities were conducted as to avoid detection.

Let's take the disposing of corpses for an example.

"'I wonder how many Golden Hexes we can shake out of your augments.' Yeah, good job, asshole. You did it." He grunted, heaving the large corpse over the ledge. He didn't even flinch as the body smacked into the swathes of toxin below, destined to dissolve into nothingness. Whether this was a common practice amongst the slums of Zaun or not was a mystery as the locals tend not to inspect too closely upon another's business.

Zaun was a place of fear after all.

And the Vastayan knew that all too well...

"What the fuck did you guys eat and where can I find some...?" The final body of the former Vigilnauts was hauled over the ledge; his body creating a deafening **_smack!_** as it struck the bog below. The Vastayan wasted no time, immediately turning tail and making his way back to his hideout. He did not bother glancing around to see if anyone had witnessed him.

 _" Searching database." _And it wasn't as if he wouldn't have seen them anyway... He could catch anything with those eyes of his. Of course, the way the illuminated in the dark was a dead giveaway, but a few upgrades here and there would take care of that. _" Two matches found." _

"Nice." He said to himself while interacting with the virtual UI in front of his eyes. "Guess I have something else to do." Using just his fingers, the Vastayan altered the HUD to his liking; swiping and pointing at the images in the air in order to obtain info. All while "strolling" through the slums of Zaun.

"Aya, when's the rent again?"

 _" Your rent will be expected the 17th."_

"Thanks, Ay-"

"Sheesh! And you call _me_ crazy?" It was perfect, the way the Vastayan swiveled on his dominant leg and whipped out his firearm in one fluid motion. Though he holstered it just as quickly upon realizing who had spoken.

"You got a deathwish sneaking up on me like that." He sighed.

"'You got a deathwish sneakin' up on me - blah blah blah." Her voice echoed, making him wince. He honestly loathed when she did that. "Deathwish this, deathwish that. Learn to have some fun, will ya?"

The Vastayan's eyes scanned the woman that stood before him. He noticed her very out of place attire in which she had bullet belts wrapped around her waist and chest. Her vivid, bright blue hair also stood out. The twin, french braids that reached her ankles definitely made her stick out like a sore thumb.

"There's a difference between having fun and being stupid."

"'There's a difference between having fuuun and being stupid~!" She mocked again.

"Alright." The Vastayan shrugged - what did it matter to him anyway? "Nice talking to you."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be such a moody monkey! Y'know I'm just messing with ya!"

"Not a good time honestly."

"Oh yeah!" It was obvious that she had no tact whatsoever, choosing to skip towards him without a single care in the world. "I was watching the _whole_ time."

"That's fuckin' creepy..." Though his voice was sincere, he never took his eyes off the road ahead. Even when her giggle gradually grew eerie with every step they took.

"Why thank you...! I was definitely going for the creepy tone." Clearly, she wasn't offended by his statement. "I figured it would compliment my _charming_ personality!"

"Good one." They rounded the corner, his apartment in plain view. The Vastayan paused as he scanned his surroundings... everything was quiet. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not. On one hand, he had disposed the bodies swiftly and, for the most part, silently. On the other hand, slaying the two Vigilauts didn't go exactly how he wanted. He was sure the neighbors had heard the whole thing go down too...

But his neighbors weren't exactly clean either... no one in Zaun was, really.

"Hey, moody monkey! We're here!" Especially her...

"You're gonna get me killed one day..." He said with another grunt. "In case you didn't realize, I'm kinda trying to lay low..."

"Relaaax~! No one's gonna hurt ya while I'm around." She grinned. "They're all scaredy cats!"

"Right." With one final double-take, they both entered the apartment. "With how _loud_ you are all the time, I'm sure they're just waiting in the shadows... biding their time." In response to that, she stuck her tongue at him. Though it was hard to make it out in the dimly lit hallway.

"I'm not gonna walk into a bloodbath, am I?"

"I wish you wouldn't be walking in at all..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Aw. You don't like me anymore, moody monkey?"

The Vastayan merely glared at her provocation. "I don't like who you bring around here. I don't like the idea of Zac oozing out my drain pipes, or Blitzcrank breaking down my door."

"Hey now! They've been off my back ever since that werewolf showed up!" This caused the Vastayan to pause as he was opening his door. "Besides, I've been - ugh - _good_."

"Really now?" He flicked on the lights, revealing the mess that he still had to clean up.

"But it looks like _you_ haven't." She said, furrowing her brow at the stains of blood on the floor. "Did you have fun, naughty-"

"Aya, vents." On cue, the low hum of air flowing through his ceiling filled the room. They both removed their masks in unison as the fresh air began to flow through his apartment.

"Touchy subject I see."

"Just... hand me that mop."

"You're like... half robot and you need a mop?" She hadn't realized her words had more weight to it than she thought.

" **Jinx.** " It was her name that ceased her high-spirited behavior. "Please..." But it was his pleading that made her listen.

"Fine. Sheesh. You're no fun anymore."

Anymore? The very word haunted him... Jinx hadn't seen it, but he had flinched at her words.

"Thanks..." It was more of a croak than anything, the way that word flew from his mouth.

"Got any snacks? I'm starving!" She gazed at his fridge with hungry eyes, having obviously missed the shift in his mood.

* * *

Time. He had all the time in the world. To think. To plan. To reminisce... It was all he would do when he could. It kept him... calm. Calm when he should've gone insane. Thinking. It reminded him that he was still there. Still whole. It wore him thin on his best days... The constant whirring. The clicking of his insides. The voice... It all reminded him of before. Before when he didn't have all of this. The whirring. The clicking. The voice. Back when he was all flesh.

 _" No problems found." _

"Scan again."

Jinx's light snores. He could barely make them out in his room but he appreciated them. It was another sound, something to distract him from himself. And though he wouldn't say, he found it pleasing to be away from his own mind.

 _" No problems found."_

"Scan again."

Was he lonely? No. He often sought out solitude rather than the hustle and bustle of Zaun's crowded streets. He actually made it a point to avoid large crowds if possible. So what of the woman in his room? Why did he allow her company above all else? A debt repaid perhaps?

 _" No problems found." _

A longtime friend? Or maybe something more?

"Wha- Ah... Shaddap, Fishbones..." She mumbled in his room. The Vastayan glanced at her through the doorway, letting his eyes sink upon her elfin body sprawled across his mattress. Exhaustion had begun to set in and he desired nothing more than to be in her spot, though he felt it would be inappropriate to wake her. Laying next to her was out of the question as well.

Perhaps he would just stay on the worn-out couch and think. For he had all the time in the world to think...

* * *

"Ah..." Yawning, Jinx smacked her lips as she stretched the sleepiness out of her body. The early morning sun hadn't even risen yet as the room remained pitch black. She knew, however that it must be morning or at least somewhat close to it.

What was her dream about? She tried her best to recall, though to no avail as another thought intruded upon her.

 _It was too quiet._

"Oh, moody monkey, where are you~?" Sliding off the bed, she nearly squealed as her bare feet kissed the ice cold floor. Her impetuous nature being evident as she managed to drag the Vastayan's cover off the bed as she silently crept into the living room. There, barely illuminated on the couch, lay the Vastayan. Her lips curled into a grin when her eyes laid upon his glowing augments, it's bluish hue clashing with the faded crimson of the furniture.

"Psst. I'm gonna raid your fridge again... Say something if you don't want me to.." She said with a whisper, which only made caused his tail to stir. "Works for me..." With as much grace as one would expect from her slender self, she skipped towards his refrigerator, eager to empty it's contents without a single care in the world.

Well... perhaps there was _one_ care...

But that was for her mind and her her mind only. "Hmmhmmhmm~" Humming a rather soft tune as she gripped the handle of the fridge, Jinx pulled.

His reaction was instant, and wouldn't have startled her if whirring of his arms hadn't gave him away. Her wild, pink eyes staring down his own golden orbs. This was where most would begin to fear him. The mere sight of his luminescent eyes glowing in the darkness, like a predator, would be enough to cast doubts upon most of the opposition.

But she did not fear him, not even in the slightest.

"You're leaving...?" His voice was low. Low enough that one might consider it a growl.

"Nah." And yet her grin returned. "Just eating all your food again."

"Oh." Whether he was satisfied with her answer or not she didn't know, his gaze had shifted back toward the living room window. It occured to her that he had been in that spot since she had dozed off in his room.

"You know... You don't _have_ to sleep on the couch just because I'm on your bed." Her words were blunt, as her nature was. That single sentence alone would be interpreted as an invitation of something intimate. It was questionable if she honestly understood what she had just said. A woman of impulse rather than logic, Jinx tended to say whatever really came to her mind. "I'm not contagious or anything."

Her statement was met with absolute silence. Perhaps it hadn't registered with him. Or maybe... he detested such feelings...

"Uh- oh...!" To her surprise, he stood up, seemingly stretching his limbs or lack thereof and skulking into his room. Her posture remained frozen while she listened for familiar creak of the springs under his weight. And once more, she found her lips curling into a smile. This one deviated from her usual manic grinning, however, as Jinx gently reached for the small bowl of leftovers in his fridge before joining the Vastayan.

* * *

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Sunn

**Chapter 1: Sunn**

* * *

 **Crunch.**

"You know, we could probably do it," Jinx said between mouthfuls of chips. "Me an' you. Go in. Guns blazing."

"Into Piltover."

"Yeah." Turning to her side, the small glare of the sun reflected off her eyes. "We can totally do it."

"With the Sheriff and the Enforcer there? Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, what are they gonna do, huh?"

"Besides shoot us?" He answered, his gaze focused on the ceiling.

 **Crunch.**

"Puh-lease! Like that's stopped me before. I practically go there every week and look at me! I'm totally fine!"

"I'm not crazy."

"Maybe you need a little crazy in ya~," She grinned.

"Mhm."

"Ah, c'mon...! You're a pro-thief! This is practically your job criteria!"

"Wanna let all of Zaun know that while you're at it?" He hissed.

"Well, from the looks of what happened last night," She waggled her brows. "I'd say people are starting to catch on~"

He grunted in response to her mockery.

 **Crunch.**

"Besides, I got ol'Fishbones and Zap Zap! I just need to get Pow Pow back and I'll be happy."

"So go get it. What do you need me for?"

"Seriously, you're such a moody monkey. Obviously, I want you to come with me. One _is_ the loneliest number...!"

"I do _not_ want to fight the Sheriff of Piltover."

"So what you're saying is that you'd rather fight the Enforcer~" Another manic grin. "Well, that no problem at all! I can totally take on Hat lady!"

"You honestly give me a headache."

"I'll give you more than that if you don't say 'yes'."

They had been like this since early dawn. Jinx's perpetual ramblings about Piltover had prevented him from returning back to sleep. Secretly, he didn't really mind it. Laying there on his bed, side to side, talking about pretty much anything. It relaxed him really. Even if her constant teasing irritated him. He knew that's just how she was.

He also appreciated how blunt she was.

"I'm not going to fight you. If you can even call it that."

"Aw, scaredy-cat~! Scaredy-cat~!"

 **Knockknockknockknock!**

It was astounding how synergized they were as both criminals sat up, taking one swift glance at each other before silently getting into position. Jinx had taken cover just outside his door; her face barely visible as she peeked around the corner. Meanwhile, the Vastayan had made his way to the door; his piercing gold eyes locking onto where the supposed guest would stand.

Before he had gripped the doorknob, he made sure Jinx had seen his signal - a simple, two-fingered wave. She rolled her eyes before removing herself completely from view from the doorway.

"Sunn? You in there?" The feminine voice behind the door softened his countenance and so he opened the door. "Oh! You are here. Good."

"Scourge... I-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You _don't_ need to call me that."

"Kaya-" He sighed. "This is probably not a great time."

The yordle blinked at him before turning her attention towards his room. Sunn watched as her bright golden eye focused on where Jinx was supposed to be. "Oh. You have a guest." She said with a frown. "And of all the guests you could have, it's the Loose Cannon."

Sunn didn't know how to respond to such a statement though he did fear that said Loose Cannon might live up to her name at such a jab.

"Why she is here doesn't matter to me anyway..." The yordle shifted her attention back to him. "I have a job for you."

* * *

Jinx had already lived such an adventurous life - if you could even call it that - filled to the brim with many characters and actions. She would often use her notoriety to often fuel her pleasure during one of her many bouts of anarchy. She would daresay that she was feared by most if not all the citizens of Zaun and Piltover. Those who did not fear her hated her - or were really stupid.

She loved the stupid ones.

So when a yordle walked through Sunn's door and flat-out insulted her existence like that? Well. let's just say she might've just found her next plaything.

"You do?" Sunn spoke in such a low tone she had to hold her breath just to hear him. Silently, she cursed him for being so secretive when she was nothing but open and honest with him.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, they wanted _you_ specifically for this one. Figured you're the only one cut out for it."

"Hmm..." Jinx could hear the sound of papers being toyed with. She assumed Sunn must've been looking at files or something.

Wait, why was she hiding again?

"This guy lives in Piltover."

"Mhm. Right in the nest. Rich kid too. Probably has the cops right in his pocket."

"They're asking me to do a lot for..." A brief pause in his sentence. Jinx wondered just what was he staring at now. "Whoa. You guys can't be serious..."

"Oh, we're serious."

"You know what kind of hell this will raise if I do this?"

"Which is why we're asking _you_ to do it. You're the only one who can pull this off."

Another brief pause gave Jinx some time to speculate just what they were referring to... During her various sessions of fun in Piltover, she had come across many supposedly important artifacts, each failing to raise her interest above a yawn.

"But a hextech crystal?" Now, this caught Jinx's attention. She was more of a shoot first, never ask questions type of gal but even she knew the potential importance of a Hextech Crystal. Both the cities thrived off of it for heaven's sake. "You know what you're asking me to do, right?"

"We're offering a large reward for the retrieval of this. And trust me when I do say _large..._ " Jinx narrowed her eyes. She felt as though she emphasized that word a little too much.

"I don't know... There are too many ways this could go south. I'd honestly say you're trying to set me up if it was anyone else but you."

Yet another moment of silence followed by the rustling of papers. It took every fiber of willpower inside Jinx to not peek around the corner.

"Just sleep on it then," Kaya said. "The crystal isn't going anywhere. We have the location. All we need is someone good enough for the job. And I know _you_ are fucking good enough for this."

Jinx noted that hearing yordles curse was weird.

"Sleep on it, Sunn. You have my number, alright? Keep the files too. In case you wanna study them." She could hear the yordle's footsteps leave the room.

"No promises..."

"Also... be careful." Was the last thing she said before Jinx heard him shut the door and lock it. Another wave of silence followed suit followed by more rustling of papers. She did not move from her spot.

"You can stop hiding now." He said with an exhausted sigh, keeping his gaze on the files Kaya had left for him.

"Who said I was hiding? I was actually _eavesdropping,_ thank you very much."

"I'm not sure that's how eavesdropping works." He said, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

Jinx, noticing he frustration, offered him one of her usual, notorious grins. "Wanna do some drugs?"

"...what?"

* * *

"I'm joking! Kinda... Maybe... Maybe not. Definitely not."

"You-" Sunn stared at her with disbelief. "You have drugs..."

"Yes."

"And you brought them here?"

"Also yes."

"And you have said "drugs" on your body right now?"

"What're you, a cop?" Are ya gonna search me, officer~?"

"I'm just wondering why you have drugs IF you even have them, and also just _how_ are you hiding them?" He crossed his arms.

"Like I said, you wanna cavity search me? If you look hard enough you might just find them~" Her grin grew, even more so as his own eyes widened. "I'm kidding~! I keep them under your mattress." She twirled on her heel and skip into his room.

Sunn shook his head. "You cannot be serious..." But with a rather enthusiastic "Hah!, Jinx hauled up a rather large box from under the bed. Sunn could hear the glass contents inside rattle. "And just what drugs do you mean specifically...?" He said while narrowing his eyes.

"Well... er. Not really the drugs drugs..."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

She responded by opening the package, revealing its contents. Several glass bottles stood stacked upon each other, each of a gray, translucent decor.

"Shimmerwine."

"Yep~!" Jinx sang. "Guess where I got these puppies from?"

"A Chem Baron." He groaned. "Goddamn, Jinx, which Chem Baron did-"

"Uhp-uhp-uhp!" Her finger on his lips, a dangerous look flashed in her eyes. One that made Sunn swallow the lump in his throat. Though he didn't necessarily fear Jinx, he certainly was wary of her impulsive decisions. "Don't worry about all that stuff... Here." She snatched a bottle. "Just take a sip of this and let the fireworks happen~"

"Really?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"Shaddap and drink."

There was a slight **_clink_** as he grabbed the Shimmerwine. Skepticism began to plague him as his golden eyes traced over the drink, however. "I don't know... this stuff is pretty illegal for a reason."

"Fine! I'll take the first sip." The Loose Cannon wasted no time confiscating the bottle away from Sunn and popping open the cork.

"Uh..." Whirring as Sunn focused his gaze on the drink that was mere inches from her lips and Jinx herself. "I don't think..." It was too late to change her mind as the clear liquid kissed her lips, sending chills down her spine. Sunn didn't shift his gaze, not even when Jinx shivered before shoving the drink in his face.

"Uwah!" She breathed and made a face. "Your turn."

"Uh... I don't really want -"

"Oh, c'mon! Take a load off, will ya? You're always so moody now." Sunn noticed that not only did she shiver in between sentences, her face had begun to flush. "Would it kill ya to do something fun every once and a while?"

Biting his lip, Sunn took one last look at the bottle in his hand, twirling it around in his grip with the same sort of apprehensive attitude that he displayed earlier when amongst the yordle.

"Fine. Aya, lockdown." He sighed in defeat. Around the apartment, several clicks could be heard. "Just one sip."

* * *

"Ayo." Scourge drifted from one side of the street to the other. Her short, white hair dancing freely in the light breeze of Zaun smog. "Yeah, I gave him the rundown of our mark. Gave him the copy of the files too."

Though her voice was small, it remained firm despite the lingering scent of pollution in the air. Normally, the faintest smell of the Gray would dissuade the average citizen of Zaun from traveling.

But she was anything but average. "No, he didn't give me a definite answer. He looked like he just pulled an All-Night Bender actually." To anyone that dared to look, she would've appeared to be talking to herself. This was not the case, however, as no one was around. Zaun's lower levels were noticeably barren between night and dawn due to the various gangs and criminal groups that resided there.

But such a thing didn't seem to bother her at all. "It honestly wouldn't surprise me. That... girl... The Loose Cannon, was there when I got there. That gutter rat."

Taking a sharp left turn behind a seemingly abandoned store, she completely ignored the faded scrawling of " **VIOLATERS WILL BE REMOVED** " on the side of it.

"I just don't see what Sunn fucking see's in... that _thing_. Then again, it ain't my business to ask... Hmm? The augments are working great. I don't have to wear those damned masks every time I step outside now. Though, I do miss the silence at night."

The air around her had become more fogged the deeper she went into the heart of Zaun, such an atmosphere would be detrimental to the average citizen's health, perhaps even fatal. Yet, the yordle carried on without even a cough. "I'm actually about to be there... Yeah, gimme like... a few minutes and I should have it." Kaya then came to a stop at what seemed to be the end of the alleyway. At the corner of an exit, an incredibly large, and pale man stood guard. Various tubes and wires ran all throughout his bulked out body. A gas mask concealed his face, which also seemed connected to a large tube that he carried on his back.

"Yep... Yep... Mhm... Nah. Sunn ain't stupid." She dusted some ash and soot off her onyx-colored jacket before nonchalantly reaching into her pocket as the man turned towards her. "He'll take a few days to scope out the details but in the end, that's a nice hefty profit for him. He won't ever turn something like that down. Aw, what the-"

The heavily augmented guard grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses... Here." She pulled out a small card out of her jacket pocket. The guard barely gave it a once over before grunting again while returning to his post.

"Alright, I gotta go, but I'll definitely keep you updated on it, okay?" Kaya stepped forward into an entirely different lane, one filled with colorful bazaars on each side of the street. Unlike the other parts of the Slums and Sumps of Zaun, this place was brimming with life...

...There was an air of discord, however, as every being that walked and talked seemed to carry a threatening presence with them wherever they went. It was as if the slightest disagreement would spark a massacre between each consumer and yet, Kaya never felt more at home.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'll definitely keep a closer eye on him now with the Loose Cannon around, too... Zaun's a pretty rough place... We wouldn't want any of our assets getting hurt now, would we?"

* * *

"I can't feel my legs." Sunn lay on his back, a wild gaze affixed to the ceiling. The bottle of Shimmerwine rolled lightly on the floor next to his bed while Jinx mirrored his actions on his left.

 **Crunch.**

"I can't feel my legs." There he lay, mouth agape, eyes as wide as disks, trembling in his voice.

"Aw! You're such a baby!" Jinx giggled in between mouthfuls of chips. He couldn't see but her usual grin must've been twice it's usual size.

"Jinx, please...! I'm... I'm all numb down here...!"

"Ssh, seriously, panicking helps... not at all."

Sunn swallowed. It was alarming, the way he couldn't feel anything below his belt. Well... almost anything.

"That was how it was my first time too. It's like ice, right?" All he did was frantically nod. "Hahaha~! Don't be such a baby, ya big baby. That's just the first part."

"Y-you mean my whole body is gonna go numb...?!"

"Uh-uh." Jinx sat up to slide closer. Something mischevious flashed across her face. "And you aren't _completely_ gone down there..."

He caught that. The way her words rolled off her tongue. Her tone appeared coy, perhaps even sultry. But that was improbable, Jinx was never the type to do such a thing... at least he thought.

"As far as I can remember," she continued, tilting her head as her eyes browsed his body. "Just your legs are gonna feel weird. But _that_ ," Her pale finger caught his attention now as it was an inch from his crotch. "You'll definitely feel. Trust me."

Sunn didn't know how to reply. He didn't even understand what she fully meant by that either.

"Give a few. Watch. You're gonna feel _everything_ ~!"

"I... I.."

"Ssh, ssh, ssh. Just let Jinxy take care of ya." She purred, snuggling close to him as the Vastayan shivered in his spot.

* * *

"Nice." Kaya nodded, staring down the barrel of a shotgun as large as she was. The augmented guard immediately retracted the weapon as Kaya folded her arms in annoyance.

"My mistake. I dint recognize you at first." His gruff, thick voice, barely clear under the gas mask he donned.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Kaya wiped soot and ash off her sleeves. "I mean the last time I was here, I had two regular eyes and flesh all over." The guard inched away as she moved closer. "Now look at me. Look at my eye." Now she extended her arms. "I can tear someone's head off with these babies. I _have_ torn heads off."

"Alright! I get it!" The man practically had his back against the wall.

"Good! Now you better remember that fact there, boyo." Just the sight of her shaking her finger removed any opposition he had left. "Or I might just have to rip your fucking head off too. Now, get the fuck out of my way." Though the last statement was not needed as the guard had already steered clear from her as she marched into the building.

More guardsmen. Each similar when it came to their patterns of armor or augments and yet they differed. A myriad of tubes and reinforced plates decorated each hulking mass of a guard that stood watch over the entrance and yet as soon as she entered, there was an immense shift in the atmosphere.

The mere presence of her sucked the whatever good air was left in the room as all the visible guards watched her make her way towards the front desk at the center of the room.

"Scourge?! You- you're back!?" The receptionist practically fell out her seat even though from her view, only Kaya's ears were visible.

"That's right. It's me. I'm back. And I got stuff to do, so bring his ass up here already."

"I'm **already** here." The penetrating voiced cause every guard to immediately collapse to one knee, their gaze towards the marble floor. From the second floor, balcony stood a rather average looking man wearing a long, black trench coat. Goggles prevented Kaya from seeing his eyes but it didn't matter to her. "I had you pegged from the moment you stepped foot in Black Lanes. Though I could hardly believe the news. Even when you graced my men with your tactless threats."

Each step he took echoed through the room. Each gravelly word he spoke lingered in the air. The man kept his attentive eyes on the yordle.

And yet... her slouched posture betrayed her feelings of boredom.

"Ah. But you simply must forgive the irritation in my voice. I've just come to learn that two of my men had gone missing. To what do I owe the infamous **Scourge**?"

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Yeah... so about those two guys."

* * *

 **End of Chapter**


	3. The Vastayan

**Chapter 2: The Vastayan**

* * *

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Jinx yawned, giving her rested self a little stretch before turning her attention over to the awakened Sunn. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Ugh..." Sunn sat up, though his movements were sluggish and clumsy. Perhaps even uncoordinated. The sound of whirring seemed to intensify with every time he jerked himself upright. "What the hell... happened...?! What even...?" Groggily shaking his head, he attempted to keep his eyes on her. Emphasis on attempt as the Vastayan's vision blurred sporadically.

"Well...!" She clapped her hands together, startling him. "Why don't we start off with what you remember, shall we?"

"I... remember losing feeling in my legs... right before you..." He blinked. Jinx's wide eyes were locked right on him.

"Right before I?" She cocked her brow. Sunn noticed her that usual grin began to form on her lips. Only he wasn't entirely sure she understood what he was implying... He remembered her pointing directly at... well, his crotch before everything melded into one whole blur. Even so, Sunn wasn't naive... Jinx's suggestive comments and tone would often lead him to assume that she was trying to screw him... though he never directly confronted her about it.

"You pointed at my... dick."

"That I did, detective, that I did. What of it?"

With a throat dryer than sandpaper, Sunn croaked. "Did you-"

"Touch you while you were in Lala land?" Her grin only widened at his jaw loosening. "C'mon~ What kind of girl do ya take me for~?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He replied with a grunt. "I'd like to know about it if it happened."

"Oh?" He swore everything he said just seemed to rile her up more. Sunn was never truly sure when Jinx was serious or not... And that was _with_ the supercomputer in his head registering body language and emotions. "Are you implying I did some... _naughty_ things to ya while you slept?"

"Uh..."

"Because that is one hundred percent what happened."

Sunn didn't move. He didn't dare convey a single emotion as the Loose Cannon continued to glare at him. It had to be another one of her crude jokes, he presumed. There was no way that she would do such a thing. Even Jinx had her preferences.

"Bwah-hah-hah!" Case in point. The Lunatic doubled over on the bed, holding her stomach. "Y-you should see the look on your stupid face! Ahahaha!"

Sunn didn't find any of this amusing, though he felt mildly relieved that he as wrong... or was it aggravation?

"You were like, "Oh god, she touched me! Ew!" Ahahah!"

"I literally didn't say anything at all." Sunn sighed, rubbing the last bit of grogginess out of his eyes. "I was waiting for you to do that. I kinda knew you didn't."

Jinx's laughter died instantly. "But I did."

"What?" Sunn nearly gave himself whiplash turning towards her.

"BWAHAHAH!" He then shook his head. His patience was running thin. It was almost time to get to work.

"Aya, time." He commanded, shooting a quick glance out the window. The sun was setting over Zaun. Soon night was befall upon the city. The perfect time for Sunn to conduct his business.

Three numbers loomed over his eyes, 6:47. Taking that all in, he stood up and stretched, letting a yawn escape his lips.

"Ah! Are you going somewhere?" Sunn stared blankly at the wall past her, but in reality, she merely couldn't see what he did. The holographic schematics and plans that floated above her head outlined the mansion that his associate mentioned earlier.

"To work." Sunn waved the air with two fingers, moving aside the holo-image of the whole mansion.

"Where is this "work"?"

"A nice little place called Piltover. Why?" His answer was deliberate. She had spent the past couple of minutes messing with him, it was only fair that he returned the favor.

"Now you're talking...!" Jinx beamed. "Lemme take a quick bath and then-"

"Who said anything about you going?" The look on her face said it all. "I said I was going to Piltover. Didn't say anything about you."

"Oh c'mon! You can't just go to that boring city and not expect _me_ to tag along!"

Sunn shrugged. He'll admit that this was amusing at most, but he'd actually rather not have someone as dangerous as her on what was going to be a scouting mission. Especially considering that not only was she dangerous, but infamous right down to the definition. He doubted they'd even last a whole minute before anyone recognized her.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me!" Jinx snapped.

"You're right." Again, Sunn didn't show much interest in the bickering. "I can't stop you from going with me. But I _can_ bribe you."

She furrowed a brow at his statement. "Oh? And what could you possibly have that would... what's that word? Persuade?"

"Yes."

"Persuade _me_ to sit here like some... princess?"

"Nice analogy. And... _princess,_ " he smirked. "What if I make it up to you?" Narrowing her eyes, Jinx turned to watch him from her side. "Say you do me this favor. Everything goes well, I nab the item, they sell it, I get my percentage of the cut and I buy you something nice."

"Hah! As if whatever you buy will replace my-"

"And!" He put a finger up. "You didn't let me finish. I'll grab your repeater gun from... wherever the hell it is."

"Yeah, right. _You're_ gonna single-handedly take back Pow Pow from the evil clutches of Hat Lady?"

Sunn nodded with confidence. "That's kinda my profession in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, no. I'm not buying it. I want more than your word." Now it was the Vastayan's turn to raise his brow. Jinx scooted over to his side of the bed before standing directly in front of him. Even though she was at least a whole head shorter than him, he still gave her ground.

"I'm not sure what else I could offer you. Money, explosives - so you can do your little rampages that you like to do, unlimited snacks. What more do you want?"

That question was the trigger she needed to initiate her plan. Jinx inched closer him, staring up at him with that wild look she was known for. "You'll do anything?"

"Within reason." He made sure to elaborate. "I'm not going wire a building full of explosives for you. Large-scale destruction isn't my forte."

"Mmm. A wonderful idea~! But... not what I had in mind. Just how far are you willing to go to keep me here...?"

"That's a loaded question if I ever heard one." He grunted. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just answer the question." Sunn tilted his head at her. One might say he appeared nervous about the sudden shift in her behavior, that was not the case. In reality, he was scanning her body language and facial expressions. It was something that helped him greatly in his profession.

"Well..." He noticed her breathing had shortened a bit and from what he scanned, she was noticeably warmer. He wanted to make the assumption that she was, dare he say, horny. But perhaps that was far-fetched. Maybe he was speaking for himself in which he didn't want to say something that would make him appear stupid "I already said what you do, isn't something I would do..."

"Yep. I got that part. Is that all you aren't gonna do?"

"No murdering... innocents... The scumbags are one thing... but some of these people are trying to survive out here."

Jinx shook her head with a huff. "I guess I wasn't making myself clear." Taking another step closer, she had his back pressing against the window. "So I guess I'll just do what I'm good at."

"And... that... would... be?"

"I'm feeling... some, well... _a lot_... of sexual frustration if you get what I mean."

"Ah." His assumption was correct... Now there was an entirely new situation to be dealt with.

"Yeah...!" Her grin seemed to widen to her ears, which were a tint of pink. He didn't realize that she would blush at something like this. "Now we got those gears grinding up in that head of yours!"

Anxiety. He usually only felt this right before a score. It was understandable as a thief. But this? This was entirely different.

"I.. uh.."

"Don't lose your head over something like this, moody monkey~" Jinx giggled. "I didn't mean you. But Piltover has some really... interesting toys." Sunn blinked. "Seeing how I'm permabanned and you're going there to get me something anyway..." She trailed off.

"Right." His assumption was incorrect. Now he felt like an idiot. "You want me to go to a sex shop in Piltover to buy you something?"

"Yeah! See? Not so bad, right?"

"Right..." Funny enough, Sunn couldn't decide what was better. His own personal feelings began to intrude on his thoughts.

"Think of it like this..." Jinx said while twirling round and round before collapsing onto his bed again. The way she landed, however, stomach first, turning her head ever so slightly to glance back at him. "Better for me to ride a toy than you, right~?"

* * *

Crossing to Piltover wasn't something particularly new to Sunn, yet it still wasn't something he could get used to. The differences between both cities were clear as day. While Zaun was covered in smog and dull, perhaps even gritty, Piltover shined. None of the streets were cracked or worn down and neither were the buildings. You could see the stars up in the night sky and the air was as fresh as if you were in the woods... Something he'd rarely see in Zaun was groups of children strolling through the middle of the streets at night and yet he counted no less than a dozen giggling and whispering amongst each other as the passed by the many stores.

He hated it.

The City of Progress - they called it. It disgusted him. Piltover stood tall over Zaun - a metaphor for how it's denizens treated its neighbors... Sunn despised every single citizen if that were even possible. It didn't matter. If they lived in Piltover, he didn't like them.

The people of Zaun suffered while the people of Piltover prospered. And they couldn't give a single fuck about them. Everyone assumed Zaun was the leech or scum left over from the city's advancement and it made him sick to his stomach.

Which is why he never truly cared whenever he'd turn on his TV and see his roommate on the news for destroying whatever she could get her hands on over here. It actually surprised him the number of times she was able to do it. He often wondered if Jinx was really _that_ good at being elusive... or if the Sheriff of Piltover wasn't as outstanding as many claimed her to be...

Jinx.

"Shit..." Sunn let out a sigh and tried to focus his mind back onto the task at hand. The nine o'clock patrol would be swinging by soon. He had to make doubly sure that he was out of direct eyesight. Last time was too close for his comfort.

Although, he did appreciate that it was merely the Warden's units pacing amongst the night and not the sentry bots. Sunn reckoned that if he hadn't had Aya, he was sure that the facial recognition software would've pegged him as "suspicious" a long time ago.

"-don't really understand." Sunn slowed his pace as he neared a corner. Just in time as a few officers casually strolled alongside him, all of them waiting to cross the street.

The Vastayan did a mental double check, reassuring that is tail was well hidden beneath his attire. Though he could afford to be more lenient as they were more flesh than machine, he definitely didn't want to be downright careless. A Vastaya's relationship with magic was well-known across all of Runeterra, making them a species of interest amongst many regions and factions.

No one in Zaun knew that Sunn was one of them. And he sure wasn't going to be made in her rival city either.

"Why would they waste the manpower Piltover's Finest by having us patrolling the city when we _should_ be in Zaun searching for that maniac." One of the patrolmen grumbled as he adjusted his vest. "We all know where she stays. It's not like she's freaking hiding it from us anyway."

The guard in the middle shrugged. "Ask the Sheriff herself. Most of the decisions come straight from her. My guess is that she feels like we'd sacrifice a lot of good people just to chase that lunatic down. Besides, what if it starts a war with Zaun, man?"

"Pfft." The first guardsmen shrugged. "Like the great city of Piltover would not be able to stand up against those primitive savages."

Sunn pretended to be more interested in the cellular device in hand. He felt his blood run hot nonetheless from the biased denizen. Most of Piltover had forgotten that Zaun played an important role in its upbringing. Something Sunn longed to remind them every second he stood there...

"Citizen."

"Long night?" Sunn barely gave them glance as he adjusted his goggles.

"Long... and quite uneventful. Though who knows, perhaps that Lunatic from Zaun will make things interesting, huh?" He chuckled; the rest of is squad mirrored his actions.

"One would surely hope not." Sunn cracked a smile. "I'd rather her be Zaun's problem instead of ours." That earned him more laughs.

"Here, here!" The second guard said. "This one speaks the truth. Say now, where are you off to? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Immediately, Sunn's mind traced back towards Jinx... and the conversations from earlier. "Alas, my partner longs for me at the dead of night. What kind of man would I be if I refused her offer?"

"Quite the fair answer!" More laughs. Sunn relaxed more, confident that this mission would go smoothly now. "Well, stay safe, citizen. And have yourself an excellent night." The three guardsmen headed off into a different direction while Sunn crossed the street.

"Fucking Piltover..." He muttered, taking a left and heading toward the Bluewind Court, which was where his target resided. From what was gathered by from files, Sunn presumed the hardest part of the whole colossal task would be simply getting close to the artifact, the Hextech Crystal. The one in question was in possession by the son of a scientist. Security, he imagined, would the most difficult obstacle. Those who were not native to the city nor owned a Class S or A would find it extremely burdensome to enter the Bluewind Court as only members of the clans who lived there could be found there.

Very rarely, few important people of interests could be spotted entering and leaving the area.

Sunn did not have any sort of identification. Not on him anyway. Thanks to Aya's ability to tap into nearby devices and software in order to "alter" or fabricate its records, he didn't need one. Then there were the cameras; Aya could manage that as well. There wasn't any obtainable video footage of Sunn even stepping into Piltover much less Bluewind Court.

He would ponder if Piltover even had anything quite as advanced as "Aya". Usually, the units that would patrol the lesser regions of the city had mostly one of the basic combative technological augments; enhanced speed, enhanced strength, reinforced exoskeleton, built-in weapons cache, advanced A.I. etc. The Wardens usually carried two of augments with only those holding the most authority having three.

Only a handful of denizens worldwide had access to all of them...

Sunn realized that he had the luxury of being granted most of them. The enhanced speed and strength went hand in hand, ensuring that no one was capable of keeping up with him while the reinforced exoskeleton made sure his body could handle the immense exertion and pressure from his augments. Lastly, Aya resided in what he assumed was his brain.

This logic came from due to the fact that he need not speak aloud to make a request; simply think it. Though he would admit he much rather preferred to speak aloud to avoid the distortion of his reality from fantasies, the telepathy was useful while incognito.

It wasn't as if he truly feared the brilliance of Piltover's forces anyway. Most of them had become too reliant upon the technology given to them.

" _Hello, Sir. Welcome to the Bluewind Court District. May I see your identification, please?_ " The Sentry Bot guarding the gates of the Bluewind stepped toward him.

Sunn merely blinked at the machine as whirring could be heard from inside both him and the guard.

" _Thank you, [Name not found]. Please enjoy your stay._ " The bot immediately returned to his post beside as the laser barrier hummed off. Sunn waltzed inside without a second thought.

* * *

It was not severely important for Sunn to avoid all, if not most contact while stalking through the row of mansions. Though it's citizens weren't troublesome and didn't have a necessarily keen eye for anyone who entered or exited, they all knew one another and could easily tell if someone was new or not. Word traveled quickly within the Bluewind.

Sunn certainly didn't want that.

His target, in particular, lived in one of the mansions towards the edge of the land, which generally meant he'd be less exposed, but lesser room to work with. One of the files that Kaya had delivered stressed that though the mansion was homes to hour denizens, only two actually stayed there.

The Son and his butler.

Sunn slowed his pace again, this time shooting a glance towards the distance. Two guardsmen were walking up ahead, yet their backs were facing him. He silently veered left along the pathway and headed towards the heart of the district.

Perhaps the strangest bit of information Sunn obtained was the fact that they suspected the Son harbored ties with Demacia's Lady of Luminosity; whether for political or personal reasons were up for debate. Blackmailing wasn't his usual way to go to complete his missions as they usually required him to personally contact the victim, but Sunn didn't rule it out regardless. Who knew? Maybe this would lead to some jobs opening up in Demacia.

 **Video Call from "X"**

 **Accept|Decline**

Sunn blinked. The words hung over his eyes briefly as swiftly checked his surroundings before hitting "Accept" with great annoyance.

"You realize this is almost the worst time you could have called?" Putting two fingers up to his ear, the Vastayan continued towards the edge of the district.

"Oh! Are you at the sex shop right now?" Sunn was absolutely glad that the only one capable of hearing her was himself. And see her for that, he might add. The holo-image of Jinx appeared to be lying in his bed in typical "Jinx" fashion; meaning indecent.

"No. I'm hanging up."

The holograph disappeared with the softest of **_blips_** and Sunn pressed onward. The mansion was in near him now; easily recognizing the walkway up to the marble stairs surrounded by well-trimmed hedges based on the files. How on Runeterra did Kaya get such perfect mirror image, he couldn't understand. But nevertheless, he greatly appreciated her work. It made his part of the job a dozen times easier.

 **Video Call from "i WaSn't DOnE TaLKiNG tO yOu"**

 **Accept|Decline**

A groan was all he could muster before choosing "Decline". With the mansion practically in front of him now, he solemnly wished she would let him focus on his task. As suspected, Sunn guessed that the entrance was heavily guarded by laser sensitive cameras and motion detected floor plates. He scarcely believed that those were real hedges anyway.

 **Video Call from "yoU BeTTer PICk uP RiGHt NOw"**

 **Accept|Decline**

Narrowing his eyes, Sunn did a once over at the front entrance. He could easily make it past the cameras; the motion plates were another story. Suddenly, he recalled that the rear entrance had a broader vertical range for him to use. The fences that were used to separate the walkway from the garden was more than enough for him to glide across on. Unlocking the door without setting off the alarm was nothing new to someone like him, but the inside was always a new experience.

"Simulate a run, Aya."

" _Simulating test run. Loading._ "

Sunn blinked, checking his surroundings once more as a transparent video began to play before his eyes. It appeared to be through the eyes of someone inside the mansion. From there, "Sunn" entered from the back door, and made his way towards the greeting hall. Stairs lay at the center of the grand room, which led up.

"Where would I keep a Hextech Crystal if I were some rich, snobby kid from Piltover...? Hmm..."

Sunn pondered for a moment as he heard a couple of guards chattering in the distance. Nothing seemed to indicate they were aware of his presence so he continued on.

 **Video Call from "I sHoWeD YoU MY bOObS aNSwEr ME"**

 **Accept|Decline**

Sunn nearly growled. This was not the time nor the place.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"You do realize I would've kept callin' 'till ya answered, right?"

"Unfortunately." He sighed, turning his attention back to the simulation before him.

"So are ya heading there or not?" He could see in the background of the greeting hall, Jinx lie on her stomach with her feet up behind her. The straps to her tank top had slithered down to her arms, nearly exposing her chest.

"I said I was." Sunn doubled down on his resolve. He did not need this right now. "Wait... is that my tank top...?"

"Maybe." Jinx shot him a toothy grin. "Though as you can clearly see, it's waaay to big for me!"

His patience had run out. "That's great. Hey, listen, if you could maybe, possibly, fuck off right now, that would just fantastic. Or did you not notice that I'm trying to look for something worth more than this whole damn district?"

She let out a huff. "Why don't you look in the basement then, you moody monkey? That's where I would keep all my secret stuff...!" Sunn scowled but did not retort; her guess was just as good as his at this point.

The "Vastayan" made his way down the staircase which led into large, narrow, metal hallway. There appeared to be a massive, thick steel door a few feet forward. His gut began to tingle... There was no way it was going to be this easy, he thought. A few basic security systems and a metal door were supposed to protect a Hextech Crystal?

"Yeah, okay." He muttered, taking a few steps forward.

" _Error._ "

Sunn winced as the static covered his eyes before his surroundings scrambled back into view.

" _Error. Connection disrupted._ "

Freezing in his spot, only the holo-image of Jinx moved in his eyes.

"Hahaha, you should see the look on your face right now. What's the matter, did ya see crosshairs?"

"Call you back."

Sunn hastily hung up before walking in a not so inconspicuous pace back toward the exit of the district. Glancing back at his target, he noticed one of the lights had turned on upstairs; meaning someone must've woken up.

He didn't lose connection. He triggered an alarm.

"Fuck me..." He breathed, as he picked up towards a light jog. "Stay calm. Stay cool. Just leave as quickly as possible." The entrance/exit was in view now. A few guards walked among the paved roads, though their demeanor still didn't indicate that his cover was blown.

The Sentry Bot, however, seemed to be scanning the foregrounds...

"Fuck... me..." Sunn clenched his teeth. This was the only way through back into Piltover; all he had to do was get past one Sentry Bot without triggering the alarm. It was times like these he really appreciated Aya. " _Prepare for short-range E.M.P._ " Sunn attempted to appear as relaxed as possible as the Sentry Bot turned to face him.

" _Greetings, [Name Not Found]. I regret to inform you that no residents or citizens are allowed to enter or exit the grounds at this current moment. There appears to have been a minor breach in security. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience._ "

The hair began to stand on his back. He was going to get caught...

" _Aya._ " He began, but quickly realized the possible consequences of disabling the bot. The distress signal it'd fire before shutting down would alert every Sentry bot in Piltover. The guards would be all over the entrance... and if even one caught sight of him running off?

A new plan formed just as quickly as his first one failed. If the Sentries fired distress signals warn every other bot than surely he could use that to his advantage, right?

" _Hack him._ "

" _Taking control._ "

Sunn held his breath as the Sentry bot that stood before him twitched before staring him down.

" _Replicate command: All Clear._ "

" _Searching for command. Command found. Replicating... Sending command..._ "

The Vastayan glanced uneasily behind him. The guards had paused in their patrols, which did help his anxiousness at all.

" _Greetings, [Name Not Found]. Thank you for patiently waiting while we investigated the incident. Please, stay safe and enjoy the rest of your night._ "

Sunn let out the sharpest exhale he'd ever done in a while and swiftly disappeared into the night...

* * *

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
